Wireless Display or WiDi allows a device to transmit data such as encoded video over a wireless channel to a receiving device. An example of the use of WiDi is transmission of video from a personal computer (PC) to a large screen high definition television (HDTV). Another example may be video conferencing devices. In the example of a PC to HDTV, the PC's display or screen data is captured and encoded. The encoded data is transmitted over a wireless channel via a wireless transmitter, to a WiDi adapter connected to or included with the HDTV. The wireless transmission can be performed over wireless fidelity or WiFi, such as one of several versions of the IEEE 802.11 standard. The received encoded video data is decoded and displayed at the HDTV. Typically WiDi implements a fixed rate video encoding and transmission independent of the wireless channel condition or capacity.
Since the encoded video data is transmitted over a wireless channel, video quality is dependent on the wireless channel condition. The wireless channel condition can change due to several reasons, including surrounding interference, noise, distance between transmitter and receiver, other WiFi devices, etc. If the wireless channel condition degrades, the capacity of the wireless channel may not be able to support the transmitted data rate, and video quality can be deteriorated due to the increasing lost packets or lengthy packets retransmission.